


Fiori e caramelle

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff ma non poi così tanto, M/M, Missing moment ep 9, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Emil è negli spogliatoi a riprendersi dalla brutta caduta. Michele decide di andare a controllare che vada tutto bene - anche se non lo ammetterebbe neppure in un milione di anni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due, boh, guardateli e ditemi che non sono perfetti assieme.  
> Me ne sono innamorata durante l'ultimo episodio e addio, nuova OTP della vita.  
> Com detto nelle tag, questo è un MM da inserirsi tra l'esibizione di Emil e quella di Michele.  
> Buona lettura!

Un po’ accasciato sulla panca, Emil Nekola sfrega mestamente la mano sulla caviglia dolente, curvando la bocca in una linea infelice. Quel salto l’ha colto in un momento particolarmente duro, nessuna sorpresa che alla fine sia stato baciato dal ghiaccio della pista.

È un peccato, però; avrebbe potuto ottenere un punteggio più alto, molto di alto. In cuor suo, sperava di poter salire sul podio insieme a Michele, ritrovarsi a competere nuovamente insieme. Ritrovarsi a passare del tempo con lui. Adesso, invece, se ne riparlerà chissà quando. E non è che Michele sia esattamente felice della sua compagnia. Ad Emil non è mai sfuggita l'ombra di insofferenza sul viso dell'amico, come se restare in sua compagnia fosse un’enorme seccatura, o un enorme sacrificio. Il che, a volerla dire tutta, non è una cosa poi così piacevole, per lui, che ha una cotta per l’italiano da anni, ormai. Non saprebbe più neanche dire da  _ quanto _ . Michele gli è entrato dentro in un momento non meglio definito e non ne è più uscito. Ha radicato nel suo cuore e non c’è stato verso di strapparselo di dosso. 

_ Non che abbia importanza, comunque, _ pensa abbacchiato, crucciando la bocca in una smorfia dolente quando la mano esercita troppa pressione sulla caviglia infiammata.  _ Per quanto io ci provi, Michele non aprirà mai gli occhi. _ Però, involontariamente, un sorriso gli affiora alle labbra. È una curva lenta e incerta, ma sincera. Dopotutto, a lui basta che Michele sia nella sua vita, in una maniera o nell’altra. Ha imparato a farselo bastare già diverso tempo fa.

_ Va bene così,  _ pensa senza cedere alla tentazione di commiserarsi,  _ va bene così, sì. _

 

Fa per allungarsi e prendere la pomata antidolorifica che se ne sta sulla panca, ma un movimento involontario del piede la spinge sul pavimento, fuori dalla sua portata.

 

“Oh, dai,” mormora, stringendo i denti mentre si mette a sedere, la caviglia che invia costanti scariche di dolore per il movimento improvviso e un po’ brusco. E poi, di colpo, una mano spunta dal nulla nel suo campo visivo e si serra sulla pomata, porgendogliela.

 

Gli insoliti occhi viola di Michele guardano imbronciati un punto oltre la sua spalla, perché raramente si posano su di lui e quando lo fanno, solitamente dura meno di un battito di ciglia. Emil non se la prende; essere così scostante e un po’ antipatico è parte di lui e forse non lo amerebbe ugualmente se non fosse così.

 

“Micky!” esclama, quasi facendo le fusa. “Grazie. È quasi il tuo momento, vero? Sei venuto a prepararti?”

 

Michele semplicemente tace e fissa quel punto oltre Emil, ma le sue guance adesso sono stranamente arrossate. Un fatto decisamente di nota. Quando la pelle olivastra di Michele vira verso quella tonalità di rosa, di solito Sara è nei paraggi e sta semplicemente parlando con un uomo - un crimine imperdonabile, agli occhi del suo gemello. Adesso, tuttavia, Sara è chissà dove ed Emil non trova alcuna ragione per quell’accesso di rabbia.

Ma poi ci arriva. Non è rabbia. È altro. Ma cosa?

 

“Micky?”

 

“Come stai?” 

 

Le loro voci si accavallano e Michele finalmente lo guarda. Dura pochissimo ed Emil prova il solito strappo allo stomaco, come la caduta per un gradino mancato, ma è abbastanza perché si renda conto della preoccupazione palese nei suoi occhi. La sorpresa quasi lo stordisce.

 

“Sto bene. Tu sei…   _preoccupato_ per me?” L'incredulità è palese sull’ultima sillaba e la voce viene fuori striata quasi di timore reverenziale. Si biasima per quell’inopportuna nota di speranza e si augura esista solo nella sua testa.

 

Michele scatta immediatamente sulla difensiva, come se fosse un disonore provare preoccupazione per qualcuno che non sia Sara, come se quello lo distogliesse da lei.

 

“Non essere sciocco!” abbaia, ma le guance sono inequivocabilmente rosse, adesso. Emil non riesce a trattenersi: dimentico della caviglia malandata, scatta in piedi e, ridendo, gli getta le braccia al collo. 

_ Allora gli importa! _ , riflette entusiasta. E questa volta la speranza la sente chiaramente dilagargli in petto come un fiume che esonda e non fa nulla per arginarla. Fino ad adesso non aveva mai avuto degli indizi così concreti; solo sospetti vaghi e la poco convincente rassicurazione di Sara. Non vuole illudersi troppo, ma Michele è lì per lui; quella preoccupazione che gli arrossa le guance gli appartiene fino all’ultimo.

 

Michele lo allontana, ma con cautela. Ha chiaramente timore di fargli del male. Emil si sente come in preda ad un delirio. 

 

“Devo andare,” mormora Michele e il suo accento italiano vizia pesantemente il suo inglese, come sempre succede quando è agitato o nervoso. O imbarazzato. Emil si aggrappa a lui mentre torna a sedersi sulla panca, stringendo la pomata.

 

“Buona fortuna, Micky! Metto un po’ di questa e mi sposto di là a vederti!”

 

Michele fa un verso poco intellegibile e va via senza voltarsi. Eppure, al vero ultimo secondo, si ferma e si volta lentamente. Emil scruta con attenzione ogni suo gesto. Non riesce più a guardarlo come prima, con mite rassegnazione. In un solo minuto, Michele ha smontato anni di certezze e non potrebbe dirsene più felice. Quasi contemplandolo, piega un po’ la testa e lo fissa con curiosità, sgranando quindi gli occhi quando Michele infila la mano in tasca e la tira subito fuori per tirargli qualcosa che Emil afferra prontamente. Sorpreso, realizza che è una caramella. Una caramella con piccole scritte italiane stampate sul retro, il cui incarto porta curiosamente i colori della bandiera ceca.

 

“Uh, ehm, grazie.”

 

“Mph,” mugugna Michele con un cenno secco della testa prima di voltarsi e abbandonare lo spogliatoio. Incuriosito dal gesto e dal dolciume, Emil strappa la carta e annusa piano la caramella tonda e bianca che gli è scivolata sul palmo, infilandola quindi in bocca. Sa di latte e qualcos’altro che non riesce ad individuare. È un sapore insolito, come la sua consistenza, ma non per questo sgradevole. E poi, pensa intascando l’incarto, è il primo regalo che Michele gli abbia mai fatto.

 

Sorridendo, infila le scarpe e, con cautela, si avvia verso la sala attigua per guardare l'esibizione dell'amico - che mai per nulla al mondo si perderebbe - l'incarto della caramella ben stretto nel pugno e un sorriso gongolante sulle labbra.

  
  


(“Non ci posso credere! Avete quelle caramelle anche in Repubblica Ceca?”

“Oh? No, no. È un regalo di tuo fratello, in realtà.”

“Cosa?”

“Perché sei così sorpresa?”

“Nostra nonna ci regalava sempre quelle caramelle quando eravamo tristi e voleva tirarci su. È una specie di tradizione di famiglia.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

“Consideralo come se ti avesse regalato dei fiori.”

“OH!!”)

  
  
  
  



End file.
